The End Is Near
by just-chosen
Summary: The First Evil is about to rise. Will they be able to stop it? From Alyssa's (new character..) POV. (Rated R for lovescenes)
1. Waking up

**_THE END IS NEAR_**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ _Don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story below. Alyssa, however is my character, I made her up and so I own her._  
  
_Summary: This story begins in the middle of season 7, the potentials have arrived and things are getting harder. This story is written out of Alyssa's POV._

* * *

**Chapter 1 / Waking up**

* * *

Slowly I wake up from a weird dream. I keep having those any other night and I start to get a little cranky. It's not like it keeps me up at night or anything. It's more like you wake up in the morning, knowing you had a dream, but not knowing exactly what it was about. And that really is annoying, defenitely when someone asks you if you dreamt. You could either say you didn't and move on. Or you say you did, following with 'I just don't know it anymore' and sound like a complete fool. I mostly pick the first option, kinda the savest one. That's what I've been doing lately. Picking the savest options.

So now everybody is looking at me, like I'm wise, like I know what I'm doing. Well, that I'm pretty much invinsible. But it's nothing like it. When Buffy or Faith starts talking about the burden of being THE slayer, I mostly don't say anything. I know it's hard on them, but when you got a lot of potentials, a slayer's sister, a watcher and most members of the scooby gang depending on your judgement and sense of protection, it's kinda hard on me too. Sometimes it feels like a burden and most of the time I don't feel happy with the responsibility.

When we welcomed Giles back at the Summers Mansion, he had taken some potentials on the ride with him. When he told us what we were to do, we all assigned us to one of the jobs. Buffy would do the training, Giles, Dawn, Xander and Anya would do the research and teach the wannabes about demons, vampires and the forces of Darkness. Willow would tell the ones who were interested about magics and me? Well, I made it my job to walk around like some sort of psychologist. I would teach them everything I knew about life. I believe me, I have plenty to tell.

Not long after Giles' arrival, more potentials started to come. So in a very short time, the intire house was filled with the noise of teenagers, laughing, giggling, fighting. Every room in the house was filled with sleeping bags. The backyard had turned into a fighting yard. The basement had turned into Spike's new residence. After Giles' and Wood's attempt to end Spike's life, Buffy had taken him into the house and lent him the basement. She used the excuse that everyone would be a lot saver with another force in the house. But I really do believe, she took him in to show both Giles and Wood that there wasn't anything they could do about it. She's always been like that. I also know that sometimes she goes downstairs to 'talk'. But that word has got another meaning in this house.

I turn my head to look at the alarmclock. Just a few minutes before it goes off. I reach for the alarmbutton and turn it off. No need to wake me up, as I'm already wide awake. I sit up in my bed and look around. A few potentials gathered in my room, as they felt protected by me. I look at them and can feel their exhaustion. Deciding they can sleep in, I step out of my bed and slowly make my way to the door. Slowly closing the door behind me, I walk down the stairs. Soft sleeping noises reach me when I reach the hall and stand tall for a minute. They all look so peacefull, as nothing is really going on. I take left and walk into the kitchen. Hoping not to wake up anyone I make myself some coffee. With the coffee I open the door to the porch and stare into the yard. A little dawn on the grass. I feel like a little girl as I take my slippers off and walk towars the grass. Slowly I walk over the lawn and feel the dawn between my toes. Suddenly it hits me that I've been doing this every single morning for the past few weeks.

I walk to one of the chairs and sit down, wrapping my arms around my legs and just relax. I look up the sky and pray. Let this day not be the end, make sure everyone of us will be ok. Wrapped around my thoughts, I don't hear that someone opened the door. I feel the presence of someone around me, when he closed in on me a few feet. I open my eyes and look in the face of a demon.

* * *

_To be continued...._


	2. In The Heat

**_The End Is Near_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, well I do own almost every dvdbox collection, a few books and the soundtracks, but that's it. The rest belongs to Joss.. But I do own Alyssa._  
  
_Summary: Things start to heat up between the residents of the Summers Mansion when everyone wants to lead._

* * *

**Chapter 2 / In The Heat**

* * *

**Summers Mansion**   
  
I close my eyes and wait a moment before I open them again. Still can't believe it. A demon? It's like I'm frozen in my chair. Why don't I run or better, why don't I fight? I try to move but my legs and feet won't move. I close my eyes again, telling myself if I wait long enough, the demon might be gone. But then I wonder. If it really is a demon then why isn't he moving in on me, why won't he attack? I would have been dead, two or three times already, by now. I gently open one eye, but I don't see too well with just one, so I decide to open the other too. When my eyes are both opened, I see why I wasn't trying to run. There was nothing there. I look around, stand up and try to walk. I can. I bring myself to fighting mode and go into defense. No need to. Whatever I saw, it's gone. Probably bored that I didn't attack. Or better, scared of me. I don't look too well in the morning you know. I giggle. Just some morning madness. Nothing wrong with that. I slowly walk to the door. Looking back just once, I decide it was nothing but a bad dream. Just wasn't relaxed enough, or maybe too much. I decide not to think about it anymore. When I walk in, I smell fresh baked pancakes and heart several noices. Everyone's awake.  
  
**2 hours later   
**  
After finishing breakfast, I walked up to my room to get dressed. I open the closet and try to pick something. But being a girl, it doesn't always goes that fast. I decide a leather black short skirt together with a white tight sweater will do. I brush my hair till it shines, I put up a little make-up and look in the mirror. I like who I see. Just hope the outfit doesn't effect the guys downstairs.  
  
Slowly I walk downstairs. When I reach the hall, the smell of cookies reach me. Andrew was baking again. That's what he had been doing ever since he got held hostage in the Summers Mansion. I take a quick peak in the kitchen before entering the living room. I see Robin at the other side of the room. He thinks I don't know he's watching me, but he is. I can feel his eyes burning in my back. I walk on. Actually I'm looking for Giles. I would really like to know who he would react. I walk on, curiously. But I don't find him. That means he's either at his own home or at the Magic Box. Quickly I look for Anya, but I learn she's not around either. Giles must be at the Magic Box then.  
  
When I walk on, not knowing exactly where too, I end up in the basement. I find Buffy and Faith training, fighting each other. They are witnessed by Spike and a bounche of potentials. They have to learn how to fight, and what better way to learn, to watch the two slayers fight. After a few minutes they stop, turning to the potentials. Telling them how to do it, how to fight. Now it's up to them. They make pairs and start training. Silently I look at them. It doesn't look good. Will take a long way for them to end up as good as Buffy and Faith. If they ever turn out so good.  
  
Buffy and Faith had sat down in a corner. I slowly walk over to them.  
  
"They have a long way to go."  
  
They look at me. Faith is the first one who starts talking.  
  
"Yeah they have. But they're ok. Fine, in some way. Too each other they're fine."  
  
"But they never witnessed a demon. Or a kill. They have been too protected. By all of us."  
  
"By one person in general, right?", Faith laughs. "Old, boring and British?"  
  
"How'd you know?", I laugh. "But it is true you know. He could have picked some that had a little more experience. But no, we get the once with the least experience. So we could form them in any shape we would want to."  
  
"Well, tell me 'bout it. He's handeling it the wrong way. He just doesn't see it."  
  
"Yeah, but try telling him. Really, he's the most stuborn man I have ever met. You try and talk about it, he just won't listen. Like everything he does is right on."  
  
I look at Buffy. She hadn't said a word, but I knew words about Giles didn't hurt her anymore.  
  
"Let's have a meeting, say tonight, after dinner. To talk things through again, see what we got so far. We must miss something. It's not getting any clearer. Oh yeah, we need to let the wannabes know that someday it's gonna be the beginning. Someday will be the end. As long as they keep believing we will all survive, fighting won't get any better. They have to know that some of them might not win, might lose their lives. It's important for them to know they are not invinsible."  
  
"So tonight after dinner we meet. I'll go spread the word." Faith stands up and walks out of the basement, starting to spread the word about the meaning. Meanwhile Buffy just still sits in the corner, wrapped around her own thoughts. I decide to let her be, and walk away. Thinking about what I'm gonna tell them tonight. Tonight would be the beginning. Tonight everyone would learn the truth.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Please review!!_


	3. Speaking truth

**_

* * *

_**

The End Is Near

* * *

_Disclaimer: same as always. Do not own a single character, except Alyssa, as for she is my creation._  
  
_Summary: the big talk. Tonight everyone will get to hear the truth. But for some hearing the thruth is not so much fun.__

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 / Speaking Truth**

* * *

**summers mansion**   
  
I sit on the edge of the bed. Wondering. Thinking. About tonight. Tonight will change the perspectives of everyone who will be there. Tonight will be the end of savety, the end of all protection. Tonight is about thruth, tonight is the start of a new era. A new time where potentials are threated like potential slayers, in stead of small innocent kids who need protection. Tonight is gonna be hard.  
  
I stand up and walk over to stairs. Meanwhile thinking about what I will say, how I will act and most important what I won't say. There's pretty much nothing I won't say. Except lies. I'm never any good at lying and I believe the wannabes deserve to learn the truth. We have been hiding that far too long. Or at least someone is. I try not to think about him. He had my mind messed up for too many times. Won't let it happen again. Tonight, even he will know the truth, as there is no place for him to hide. Tonight everyone will know where they are up too. How hard it might be.  
  
When I walk into the living room, almost everyone is already waiting. I look at some of the faces. Some look bored, some look tired. But most of them look a little scared. I look around and find Dawn in the middle of a bounch of potentials. I look at her and smile. Through my smile I assure her, nothing bad is going on. Dawn and me have this great connection. We go way back. When she had lost Buffy after a great fight, a little over 2 years ago, she had lost everything she loved. Then I came to town. Xander and Willow had witnessed me on the cemetary getting my rocks off fighting and in the end staking a vampire. They had approched me, telling me they were doing the same thing. For some reason they told me about the death of the slayer. Meanwhile it had started to rain, so they asked me to follow them home. I could get some dry clothes and maybe I could spend the night. Since then I had never left. The moment I met Dawn I was completely overwhelmed. How could a young girl like her been through so much mess in a lifetime. I was even more shocked when I heart the complete story. Since I arrived at the summers mansion, Dawn and me started to get along. Not long after that she thrusted me with her life, and I started to love her. As the sister I never had. I've been watching her back ever since.  
  
I walk on to find a empty place where I could sit. Buffy and Faith were still out on patrol, so I decided to sit and wait. The speech I had prepared slowly walked around in my mind. Telling me what I had to tell the girls. But for some reason I feel more scared then I have ever felt. I never knew the truth could be this frightening.

* * *

**30 minutes later**   
  
Buffy and Faith had arrived after slayerduty. They quickly changed their clothes before sitting down in the living room. I had stand up and found a place where I could start talking. I look at all of them. Suddenly Kennedy starts talking.  
  
"Why are we here together again? We already know what we know. Nothing has changed."  
  
"I know nothing has changed, but there are some thing you all need to know."  
  
"What things? Couldn't it been said a few nights ago, somewhere in between of those o so interesing conversations. Look, I'm waisting my time. I'm going. Who wants to come with me?", Kennedy stands up.  
  
Oh that bitch. She has always been like that.  
  
"Sit down Kennedy." I try to make my voice sound as calm as possible. When she isn't reacting I try again.  
  
"Sit down!". Now she heart me. She looks at me with anger in her eyes. If I wasn't this powerful I would have been dead on the spot. But she sits down. A few potentials look a little scared. My voice was rough, but most of all powerful.  
  
"Good girl. Now just shut up and listen."  
  
"So that's your true nature? If we don't listen you will use your power. I thought you were our friend. So much for friendship."  
  
"Kennedy, you want friendship? Isn't friendship a two-way road? Has to come from both sides you know. I want to be a friend, but you gotta let me. And as for using my power, you ain't seen nothing yet." She really knew how to piss me off.  
  
"So why are we here? Still haven't answered me. We all know apocalyps is coming. But we can take it. We will survive this you know. It's just an apocalyps.", Kennedy looks at me, like she just solved the most difficult mathers.  
  
"Just an apocalyps? How stupid are you? Could you tell me, how many of those have you actually witnessed?"  
  
"Well, none to be exact. But it.."  
  
I cut her off. "None, that's right. And how many demons have you faced? How many vampires have you killed?"  
  
"What's your point?" She looks at me, a little bored. The little brat.  
  
"My point? I'll tell you my point. And I would like the rest to listen too. My point is that you are all potentials. But none of you has ever witnessed an apocalyps. None of you has ever seen a demon or killed a vampire. And you all believe this is just some apocalyps. But do you know the meaning of the word? It's pretty much means end of the world. And as far as the surviving part. You won't. Survive. Not all of you. If you go into battle the way you are all today, you will lose your life before you even step into the battlefield." I wait a moment, before continuing.  
  
"You all have been to protected. You all believe you will get through this alive. You all believe you will survive. But don't you know? Can't you see? It has been a lie, just something to make you believe so it would be easier to get you here."  
  
I look at the girls. Disbelieve is written all over them. Even though my original speech was a lot longer, I can see they already get the message. I notice that they all look at Giles before returning to look at me. They are willing to here more, so I continue.  
  
"I know it's a lot to take, but I just had to tell you this. You need a choice. Not an order, but an option. I want to give you the change to run. A real slayer doesn't get that option. She just follows orders. From her watcher."  
  
I pause.  
  
"Or from anyone. But you are not real slayers, you are potentials, wannabes. No one will blame if you choose to run. Now you have the change. You all don't want to be here. Well, now you won't have to anymore. You can just go."  
  
I look around. The disbelieve has changed into some sort of curiousity. Are they really able to leave? Just like that?  
  
Kennedy raised her hand. She was learning quick.  
  
"So when you say leave, you mean just leave? No side-affects, no warranties?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Look it is no secret that we do need you. We need you to save the world from the darkness. But we also know that we won't succeed, if you're not 100% into this fight. You have to open yourself up to the power, the strength. It's a long way to go, but I know you can handle this. You guys are great. You just have to believe it yourself."  
  
I look around again. I think I hit the spot I was looking for.  
  
"Look, how about I give you some time to think about it? Just so you can get you act together."  
  
They all look at each other for a moment. Then they all look at me. Amanda starts talking.  
  
"We don't need time. We have been brats. Every single one of us. But we knew deep down this was gonna be dangerous. And you know what? If I have the change to maybe one day become a real slayer, I'll take it. Even if it means risking my life. We are not going anywhere."  
  
I smile.  
  
"You all agree?"  
  
Everyone of the girls smile and say yes. I look at them again. They needed me to tell them the thruth. But it hasn't changed them. It made them stronger. I look at Buffy and Faith. They smile. Glad it turned out this way. When I look around to see Giles, he avoids my look. Wonder what that means? 

* * *

_To be continued._ _Please review!_


End file.
